Plot Bunny Theatre: Danny Phantom
by Mistress Panda
Summary: Welcome to Plot Bunny Theatre! This is where are those pesky plot bunnies of mine go to perform their latest antics... But keep in mind. Plot Bunnies come and go at this establishment. R
1. Through the Tunnel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Spirited Away. Just 'it'. **

**Through the Tunnel**

The sounds of sleep rested throughout the room as Ember and the other girls were deep in their slumber.

But one wasn't.

Something was different about this young girl compared to the others. Some may say it was her complexion, which reminded many of the French vanilla ice cream one would eat on a hot summer's day, that gave away her nature. Others might say it was the eyes, a glimmering gold color without dullness and full of life. But everyone knew it was the stench that reveal to those in the Ghost Zone of what she was.

An eleven-year-old not-so-ghost girl.

With the ethereal glow trickling through the cracks of the doors, she was only one awake in the entire castle and it was clear that she wouldn't so easily surrender herself to the realm of dreams now.

Too many things had happened to the poor girl that it seemed out of the question to close her eyes and let her conscience drift to wherever it would like to go. After all, it had only been about a day since she and her friend decided to explore the woods near the playground they usually met on summer days to have fun.

**-Flashback-**

Specks of sunlight littered the forest ground, giving those desperate wildflowers the delicacy of the warmth and the energy to survive. The sound of a woodpecker burrowing its way into a tree as the morning dove's song filled the air around the two curious eleven-year-olds.

The girl's black sneakers carefully and miraculously avoided the roots of trees that happened to cross her path. Her over-sized green and purple striped T-shirt and black jean shorts snagged onto some dead outstretched tree branches that she waved away dismissively. A fallen, moss-covered tree stood in her way of exploration but she was one who liked challenges.

She pulled her ebony hair up into a half ponytail. With one hand, she swung herself over and jumped down on the other side. A smirk played on her facial features, wondering how long it would take for her friend to realize her absence.

The said friend had all his attention to his GameBoy as he fought vigorously with his Pokemon against a powerful wild Articuno. His last Pokemon, Blastoise, was defeated and his avatar was forced to flee. (A/N: It's been a while since I watched and played Pokemon so sorry if I totally messed up on that reference)

He let out an ear-piercing scream of anguish as he had been trying to defeat and catch that specific Pokemon for the past two days! After a mental degrading of his capabilities, he turned off his GameBoy and slipped it into his pocket. It was only then that he realized he was alone.

"Sam?" he asked into the empty space about him. "Sam!"

He looked down to see footprints of the bottoms of sneakers, most likely his friend's. He followed them, only to meet with the fallen tree in his path. _She has to be hiding somewhere nearby, _the African-American boy thought.

"Sam, I know you're around here so show yourself," he commanded in a bored tone. Sam chuckled as silently as possible, her back towards the tree trunk.

Knowing it may be a while before the dots connected in her companion's head, she scanned the area to find a stone entrance of some sort not too far away from her. Curiosity caused her to forget her little prank as she stood up and began running towards it.

_That's interesting..._

Her eye-spectacled friend noticed immediately her movements and leaped over the fallen tree trunk. He pursued Sam.

"Sam...where's the...fire?" he asked between breaths, trying his might to keep up with the agile girl.

"There seems to be something up ahead that could be cool," she replied without missing a beat. The two slid down a rocky slope, Sam more graceful than her friend, who uttered an 'oof' when he fell on his stomach.

"Tucker?" she questioned while stifling a laugh.

The boy picked himself up from the ground and began dusting his yellow T-shirt and forest green shorts off. "Leave me alone. Not everyone has the gift of perfect balance like you."

She waved him off. "Whatever. Let's just check this out."

Tucker looked at the peach-colored entry way, ivy and flower roots embedded into the opening. By the way the ivy and wildflowers grasped onto the stones of what would be perceived as the doorway reminded the boy of the trellis his parents have in the backyard of his home. But there seemed to be no end to this mysterious tunnel.

The two walked closer to the entrance, a supernatural vibe throughout the atmosphere.

"This looks pretty old," she whispered.

"It's fake. See, that's plaster falling, not stone," the young boy pointed out to his companion. "I remember because my dad was remodeling not too long ago. How long do you think it's been here?"

"I don't know. Why don't we look inside? We'll probably get answers there."

"Bad idea. Anything that has to do with dark and creepy tunnels always means trouble."

"C'mon Tucker, don't be such a scaredy-cat! Just a little peek. In and out."

"Well," he hesitated before Sam gave him her best puppy eyes. "If it's just quick look, don't see why not."

"Yes!" The ebony-haired girl pumped a victorious fist into the air. Then, she grabbed the poor boy's hand and dragged him into the tunnel of obscurity.

**--End of Flashback **

_Why didn't I let him talk me out of it? _She thought, trembling underneath the blue bed covers. _If I hadn't pressured him for us to go, we would be home...Or anywhere but _here_... _

The creaking sound of the door reached her ears, following by light footfalls towards her. She closed her eyes to fake sleep. She felt a light touch and a familiar voice whisper:

"Meet me by the bridge. I'll take you to your friend." And as quickly as the individual arrived, he had departed, shutting the door behind him.

At this noise, the young girl bolted up in a sitting position, staring at the door. She knew who that person was and didn't want to waste any time. So, she put on the outer clothes of her violet and black maid uniform, pulled her white hair into a half-ponytail, and made her way through the quiet hotel palace.

Looking around, she could only remember the events of the night before.

**Flash back—**

The two eleven-year-olds emerged from the tunnel, bewildered to find a treeless hillside with what seemed to be roofs of houses sticking out of the ground.

"What is this place?" Sam wondered aloud, the wind blowing through her half-ponytail hair.

"I knew it!" she looked over to her friend, Tucker. "It's an abandoned theme park. See?" He gestured to the sign above them. "From what my dad said, they built them everywhere in the early 90s. Then, their popularity dropped and they all went bankrupt. This must be one of them!"

She crossed her arms and smirked with confidence. "Told you it would be interesting."

The beret boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go look around quickly. We don't want to be late for curfew."

The two continued on their path until a sweet smell of food floated to Tucker's nostrils.

"Something smells good!" he exclaimed, excited. With newfound energy, the eleven-year-old boy raced through the boulders towards the source of the aroma.

"You're always thinking about food, tech geek!" she shouted at him in playful annoyance as she followed his trail of dust.

As she was chasing after him, she noticed all the buildings were restaurants and no one was seen in sight.

"That's weird," she whispered to herself. A cry of joy reached her ears.

Tucker had found the food.

It was arranged as some sort of banquet. On every platter, there was some strange type of food. The smell of delicious was heaven on earth to Tucker.

However, Sam wasn't pleased for it was mostly meat.

And what puzzled her was that there was no chef or server in sight.

"Tucker, I have a bad feeling about this... We could get in trouble for eating this." She paused to turn to see her best friend piling two plates with this food.

"Oh now you have the bad feeling. You convinced me to come but once you saw meat... Whatever." The African-American waved his friend off as he began to enjoy the food in front of his eyes. He ignored Sam's protests as he continued his meal.

Knowing it was futile, the eleven-year-old girl decided to leave her friend to explore. _'It's either technology or food,'_ she thought to herself with an exasperated sigh.

Spotting some stone stairs nearby, she walked towards them and began her ascent to the top. She had to step two at a time since the stairs were wider than her foot. Not even panting, she had made it to the top.

A post saying 'DALV' stood in front of her, gesturing to its left. Following the arrow's direction, Sam turned her head to see a what seemed to be a majestic palace.

Its windows rattled against the wind as black smoke rose from its stack. Dragons of various colors adorned the facade along with faces of legendary spirits and ghosts. It carried an air of warmth and fear that confused the young girl.

Before she knew it, Sam was standing on the bridge, staring at it with curious lavender orbs. Something deep inside felt drawn to the mysterious building.

"It's a hotel," she said to herself, unsure how she knew what it was.

A train whistle pierced through her thoughts that came from below? Short ebony locks trailed behind her as she ran to the black railing and looked down.

A train was roaring out of a tunnel into the vast empty space!

"It's a train!" she exclaimed. Curiosity aroused in her being and she ran to the other side to get a better look.

_'Wait until Tucker hears about this,'_ she thought to herself, smiling. Footsteps to her right disturbed her thoughts. She turned and gasped.

Standing there was a boy no older than twelve. The setting sun rays landed softly on his pallor skin. His black, tailored tuxedo fitted nicely on his lanky body, silver gloves adorned his hands. The cool breeze played with his bleach white locks of hair as his intense emerald eyes stared at the girl.

He blinked, then said in a stern voice, "You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now."

Confused, she began, "Wha—?"

"Leave before it gets dark." Suddenly, everything began getting darker as lanterns glowed with the evening sun.

"Oh no. They're lighting the lamps," he breathed as he pushed her to the way she came. "You need to get across the river. Go, I'll distract them."

A neon green light emitted from the strange boy's finger, going off to the heavens. Seeing that was her cue, Sam raced down the stairs to find her friend.

"What's his problem?" she thought aloud as she continued to search. Small floating green blobs began to appear around her. She found the place she left the spectacled preteen.

"Tuck—" she cut her off as lavender eyes widened. Instead of a technology-obsessed boy at the counter, there was a green boy with point ears, floating. His sharp claws swiped at her maliciously but his teal eyes showed concern and worry.

"You... were right... Get away... from me... before... I hurt you," he struggled out as his body continued its futile attempt to harm his best friend.

Not wasting any time, she began to run towards the tunnel, however not before shouting behind her, "Don't worry Tucker! I'll go get help from our parents!"

_'Because they can fix anything, right?' _she mused, trying to reassure herself. _'They can turn Tucker back to normal.'_

But the same part of her that was drawn to the strange hotel also contradicted her thoughts.

_Humans can't fix everything..._

She shivered from that foreign thought as she ran down towards the tunnel. However, instead of hitting grass, a loud splash filled her ears.

"What the heck! Water?" she cried in shock as the liquid was up to her waist. Quickly she climbed out and back to shore.

Lavender eyes widened as she saw the expanse of the river. On the other side were lights and seemed to be stores by the building. The thing that caught her eye was the two-deck boat coming her way!

"I must be dreaming," she reasoned, pinching herself over and over again. "C'mon, wake up idiot! Wake up!"

She squatted into a ball. "It's just a dream. Go away. Disappear."

She gasped as she could see through herself! She quickly stood up.

"I'm transparent!" she squeaked, trying to hard to become non-transparent.

Her attention was diverted to the doors on the boat flying open once it docked. Creatures of all sorts—dragons, yeti, plants, etc.—processed out of the boat towards—what Sam suspected—the hotel she saw.

She would have stayed if it were for the small green blobs that were emerging from the river's depths. Startled, she ran away from the scene to hide somewhere safe.

DP-SA-DP-SA-DP-SA

Emerald eyes scanned the darkened grassy hillside, searching for a certain ebony-haired girl. '_There was no way she would have made it,'_ he thought somberly. _'But she must have tried.' _

His eyes landed on a transparent girl, muttering something along the lines of, "Need to be stronger."

Whether the girl was too deep in thought or just not aware of her surroundings, the older boy did not know as he was able to sit right next to her without a flinch. It was only until he placed one of his gloved hands around her shoulders did she react.

By trying to punch him in the face.

Instead, all her fist do was go right through his head, the boy not flinching in the slightest.

"Wha—?" The word came more like a garbled sound as lavender eyes widened. She was translucent too!

Oh joy.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the older boy reassured her, holding out what appeared to be a cherry. "You just need to eat some food from this world before you disappear completely. Don't worry, it won't turn you into a homicidal maniac."

She took the cherry and forced it down into her system. She sighed.

"Look, you're all better," he said, lifting his palm. "See for yourself."

Nevertheless, the preteen girl's hand was solid and didn't go through his hand. He smiled.

"You see?" he asked, holding Sam's hand—who was blushing now. "Now we have to get going."

"Wait! How can I trust you?" she asked suspiciously. "You could be a homicidal maniac too."

Before the boy could retort on how ungrateful Sam was being, he heard a swooshing from above. Quickly, he covered her with his body.

"Don't move," he commanded gently as the two stared—well the boy glared—silently at the ghastly vulture circling before it moved on.

"That vulture is looking for you. You have to get out of here."

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" she nearly cried, eyes narrowed. "Dancing with ghosts?"

Then her hand clasped over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Realizing the boy's hand was as cold as dead winter, his pupiless eyes, and ghastly aura, she gasped.

"Y-you're...a ghost," she breathed.

He chuckled a bit. "I prefer Phantom. Besides, what do you expect? This is the Ghost Realm."

**--End of Flashback**

She walked down the many stairs of the hotel palace, the sun rays trickling into the sleeping building. She made down to the time-keeping room where the time ghost stood watching the different time periods and alternative time-lines.

"Going to meet with Master Phantom, I see?" said the ghost with a fatherly smile.

A bit shaken by his voice, she replied, "Please don't tell anyone, especially King Plasimus. I don't want his apprentice to get in trouble."

"Do not fret child," he assured. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Clockwork." With a smile, she left the ghost alone once more.

Up the outer stairs she went, avoiding the missing step she broke while trying to make it to Clockwork last night. An experience she would rather forget.

The preteen girl, in her violet and black maid outfit, arrived to the last step and the hidden gate. Slipping through and making sure not to be seen, she began to walk across the bridge.

And there was the ghost who called himself 'It'. Before he could even say a word, she ran past him. She turned around to see he had disappeared.

Footsteps from behind signaled Phantom had come. She turned towards him.

"Let's go," he urged as she followed him through the grounds. She found it hard to keep up with him, even with her own transformation.

"We must hurry," he continued. "If you are found here, you will become just like your friend. So only come here with me. Okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled as they slid down the slope.

At the bottom of this hill was a prison of some sort. Homicidal ghosts who were trespassing humans into the Ghost Realm were kept there for all eternity. There were no guards, just spells to keep the prisoners at bay and unable to escape.

Fortunately for the two, these inmates wouldn't be up for a while, sleeping until evening.

And one of them was Tucker.

His skin was still of green pallor, claws visible in the darkened light. One of his fangs poked through his lip. The golden-eyed girl watched as he slept.

"Did they do anything to him?" she whispered to Phantom.

"No, but he's slowly losing sanity," he informed. "I'm surprised he still remembers you. Now it's your job to remember him."

Tears stung her golden eyes. "Why didn't I listen to you, Tucker? We're in this mess because of me."

Phantom remained silent as she walked solemnly away.

DP-SA-DP-SA-DP-SA

The two sat in the garden, the aroma of exotic plants around them. Breaking the awkward silence, Phantom outstretched his arm, in his hands her clothes.

"Here are your clothes. Hide them," he said as the white-haired girl accepted her garments.

"I thought they were stolen or burned," she whispered.

"No. You will need them when you return home."

The girl began rummaging through her pockets to make sure that everything was still there. She pulled out her wallet and looked at her student I.D.

She read the name on the card and stared at the picture next to it. A young girl with lavender eyes and ebony hair stared back with an indifferent expression. She turned to the older boy beside her.

"Samantha Manson. Sam. That's me, isn't it?" asked 'Sam.'

He nodded. "That's how Plasimus controls you, by stealing your identity. So keep that card hidden and while you're here, you must called yourself 'Luna.'"

Golden eyes widened as she nodded her head in understanding. "I can't believe I forgot who I am. He almost took it from me."

"If you completely forget, you'll never find your way home," a pause. "I've tried everything to remember mine."

Sam was surprised. "You can't remember who you are, or rather, were?"

"No. But for some reason, I remember yours." He began rummaging through his knapsack and pulled out a small bag of apple slices. "Here, you must be hungry."

"No, not really," she mumbled for the second time that day.

"I put a spell on it to help you regain your strength. Just eat it," he chuckled mischievously. "Or do I have to shove them down your throat?"

With a scowl, Sam snatched the bag away from him and began devouring the helpless apple slices.

DP-SA-DP-SA-DP-SA

Standing by the bridge, the golden-eyed girl grinned, holding her human clothes close to her body.

"I'll come by to see you soon," he smiled. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

She glared. "I do stay out of trouble. It's just that trouble finds me."

With a huff, she sprinted across the bridge. She turned back to see a black and white dragon in the blue sky. She opened her mouth in awe.

"Phantom's a dragon?" she asked to no one in particular. _'Well, you don't see _that_ everyday...'_

She stood there dumbstruck for a few more moments before going back into DALV.

DP-SA-DP-SA-DP-SA

Clockwork returned to his lair at the bottom of the hotel-palace. He was amused to find a sleeping Sam on the floor, curled into a little ball.

But how did he know her name was Sam and not Luna?

Simple. He's the Master of Time.

In a nice gesture, he took one of the blankets he never uses and draped it over the sleeping girl.

He smiled knowingly. "If only you knew..."


	2. Past, Present, and Future

**This is told from Clockwork's POV and one of my earlier ideas of fanfiction. ^_^;; Some of you may recognize it; most of you won't. In either case, please enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Sophomore year has started for Danny and the gang. Aside from the normal ghost fights, Danny's life is relatively normal for...What! Monsters called Distorters appearing over Amity? Three girls calling themselves timekeepers warning him of a catastrophic event? Lancer's a robot? And what's with this girl named Layla? Prepare to cry, laugh, and tremble as the Danny Phantom world gets turned upside down...  
_

I sighed as I looked through the time periods, making sure that nothing out of the time line happened. This was my job, my responsibility. It would be shameful if I did otherwise.

The Observants believed that I shouldn't intervene. However, they were ignorant to the fact that _**he **_was out there. _**He**_ was the one who was really meddling with the time continuum, reeking havoc every time period he visited. And I knew why.

He was looking for _**them**_.

In these times of human history, they lived relatively normal lives, keeping the use of their abilities to a minimum.

They were the daughters of Father Time.

Anabel, the eldest of them, was the wisest, so it befit her to be able to guard the past. She carried herself with dignity and respect, as expected of a lord's daughter in sixteenth century Europe. A mother to her younger siblings was she.

Alisa, the middle child, was the short-tempered one. She would act before she thought. This prove to be difficult to deal with when it came to plans or flirting boys. But over the years, her temper has simmered. Her parents were neglectful of their daughter, thus they wouldn't suspect her deeds to protect the present.

Then there was Azure, the youngest of the three, as well as the smartest. All of her actions and words were always carefully calculated to precision. She was the least social of her sisters, spending most of her time on her Interface 3200. Her life revolved around studying and watching for any trouble. The girl was cursed as the future guardian to see both the past and present through those innocent eyes.

I made a promise to Father Time that I will secretly protect the heiresses to the time continuum. Although I've upheld that promise for a millennium now, I knew that I couldn't allow for this to go on. _**He **_will find them and obliterate them.

And that wasn't the worst.

_**He**_ was going to help the worst halfa of both the human world and the Ghost Zone: Dan Phantom. Poor Danny. He didn't deserve such a cruel fate for his heroism.

Azure might have seen these developments already―it wouldn't surprise me. Her actions seem to be leading towards seeing her sisters and warn them. Especially Alisa.

Alisa lived in Amity Park with Danny Fenton.

Divide and conquer is what _**he**_ does.

_Heiresses, please be careful..._

**I told you so. ^_^;; Well, see ya later! **


	3. Cursed

**This is an AU story from what I can remember. Again, from when I was just getting into fanfiction and back into Danny Phantom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It was nighttime when it happened. All of a sudden, my insides felt as if they were on fire, nerves exploding to my head with anguish. My breathing became labored, everything blurred. I collapsed to my knees, sweat beginning to flow down my face.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Danielle asked in concern, still awake. My words came between gasps.

"Get...some water...Cold...With ice..." I managed to say, sitting up against the bedroom wall. Her cold blue eyes gave me one hard look.

"This has always happened and you refuse to tell me. What is going on with you?"

"I told you...before...that it's nothing! Please...just bring...the water."

She only got up from the floor and descended the stairs into the kitchen. I heard the water run as I struggle to stay conscious. She returned with the glass of water as I asked along with some medicine.

"You and I both know that I will not let you suffer."

"Danielle...that won't help," I took a deep breath, sweat still pouring down my face. "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

"Until what? It kills you?"

"Sis, listen--"

"No, you listen! For the past year that I've known you, you have always awaken in the night, looking as if you're dying! What the heck is going on?"

"It's the medicine that they gave me. It corrupts my blood, further weakening my abilities."

She was silenced, disturbed by the information I gave her. But it was, nevertheless, the truth. "But they are out of your system, right?"

"No. It won't be completely out of my system for another week."

"Then we have to tell Mrs. Fenton! She may know how to get it out of--"

Her words began to sound like garble, as if we were underwater. The surroundings were spinning as metallic taste filled my mouth. Before I succumbed to the darkness, I saw Mrs. Fenton and Jazz looking at my withering form.


	4. Pranks

**Another AU idea...**

**Disclaimer: Will the world implode if I forgot to put the blasted disclaimer that I don't own Danny Phantom?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

An idea sparked in my head.

I surveyed my surroundings to see if anyone was paying attention._ This would be a good time as any... _

I focused on my number 2 pencil. _ Electron with Electron, Repel!_ I repeated the mantra until the pencil hovered for a bit before clattering onto my desk. I looked around and no one noticed! Finally, after all these years, I could still do it! My childish ways were beginning to reemerge as well. I missed the stunts I pulled and now I can do them.

After a few practices with the pencil, I crumbled up a piece of paper and let it rest on my desk. Almost automatically did it hover a foot off the surface then lowered towards the floor. With a mischievous smirk, I shouted the command in my thoughts_, Propel forward! _

The paper ball shot forward, whizzing past Valerie taking notes, and hit its target straight on: the back of Lancer's head.

Lancer stopped in the middle of his lecture and turned around. He scanned the room with anyone who could possibly did such a thing. That built-in scanner had to have been broken because he didn't choose anyone.

The other students were shocked as well. _Who could have pulled that off? _

"Who threw a paper ball at the back of my head?" he bellowed. I kept up my normal mien as some people snickered. "What's so funny? Did you do it, Foley?"

"No sir but I think you should turn around though and look at the board," the boy behind responded, stifling a few snickers. The bald-headed man seemed skeptical as he turned around and gasped.

On the board, it said:

Mr. Lancer is a middle-aged virgin who still lives with his mother. He picks on the outcasts and rejects of the school because he's trying to cover up his own insecurities. He gets little to no respect because he demands respect for himself before giving it to any student. He also wets his bed on occasion and has a Sponge Bob stuff animal.

The class exploded into laughter and jeers as he turned beet red. He then bellowed, "Enough!" Everyone became silent as he panted.

"Will anyone confess or do I have to do this the hard way?" he asked, staring to the eyes of all those present.

"Maybe it was a ghost," a girl suggested who had lavender eyes.

"Thanks Manson, but I think the suspect is very much alive," he hissed, looking directly to the sleeping boy next to me. I panicked. I didn't think he would be so upset! I place all my concentration onto Lancer.

_Forgive and forget..._

He stopped abruptly and shook his head. "Are you okay, sir?" I queried.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," he responded. He was about to resume the lesson when the bell rang.


	5. Suppressed Nightmares

**I guess I was just in the tragic mood when I wrote this. Please enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Though my eyes were still closed, I could feel the soft grass on which I laid upon. I could feel the heat of the sun on my eyelids. I could feel the cold breeze sweep across my pale skin, the smell of cherry blossoms reached my nostrils._

_I could feel a hand, soft and gentle, on my cheek, a motherly touch. _

"_Mom…" I whispered, as I allowed my eyes to open. _

_She sat over me, an expression of peace on her face. Her auburn hair flowed like water over her shoulders. Her lavender eyes sparkled, as she seemed to glow like the sun. She was adorned with a white robe and wings like the angel she is._

"_Dad..."_

_Dad settled beside her, with the same sense of peace. His muscles showing through his white robe. His majestic wings entangled with Mom's. His ebony hair waved in the gentle breeze as his strong fingers played with my absurdly colored hair._

"_Son…" their voices like wisps of a breeze, almost harmonic. _

_We sat under a cherry blossom tree._

_Suddenly, they both turned their heads. I sat up to see what was wrong. _

_It was then that I saw it._

_The sky began to darken, lightning and thunder making their presence known. The innocent breezes transformed into mischievous winds. The ground upon we stood was now black, the soft green grass was no more. _

_I glanced over to Mom and Dad. Their angelic auras appeared weaker than before. Their beautiful wings looked brittle and their white robes were fading. _

_A sinister laughter rang out, as dark clouds resembling claws headed towards us. We tried to run but we could outrun it. It got Mom and Dad! I tried to save them but my efforts were futile. I was pinned to a tree as I saw the claws take my mom and dad away…_


	6. Reminiscence

**Part of the other AU ideas... Probably nothing different than what's out there...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. A. Thing.  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those days of anticipation flew by. Before he knew it, it was Sunday evening, with Dani, the Fentons, and himself sitting around the table for dinner.

Dani was happily expressing her expectations for the new adventure that will unfold in about twelve hours to all of them. The teenage boy chuckled here and there, but his mind wasn't in it.

It was in the past once again. The voices of those around him began to seem distant as familiar ones took their place.

The voices of his family.

They were gathered around the table before his first day of seventh grade. His brother decided to take the opportunity to ridicule him. His response was a childish gesture of sticking his tongue out at him. His mother wasn't too thrilled about the sibling rivalry but his father insisted to let them be.

It was just a normal evening until something in the back of his mind hissed, _They're dead..._

Oh the pain that pulsated through his body! Their gentle faces faded as he was thrust back to the present by invisible hands. They pushed him into his body with azure blue eyes staring blankly at his blurry surroundings.

He couldn't breathe, nor could he move, save for the trembling. _They're dead... _

His conscience kept taunting him with this reality. _They're dead... They're dead... Dead... Dead... DEAD!_

_I wanted to disappear... I wanted it all to stop..._

A lukewarm touch was all it took. It was all he needed to pull himself out of the dark ravine in his mind. When his senses cleared, once again he was under the attentive eyes of those present. The girl he have grew so fond of in the past year and a half held his quaking hand firmly, looking up at him in those ghastly, sapphire eyes.

Eyes filled with worry love.


	7. The Boy in Shades

Back Story: Post Phantom Planet. Being his junior year in high school, Danny is feeling overwhelmed. Despite his status as world-renown hero, his schoolwork load has tripled along with the studying for exams. This along with colleges looking closely with high expectations. And the attack of the ghosts doesn't help matters. His relationship with Sam has been bumpy, especially at the moment this oneshot takes place, after another fight.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom at all, in any shape or form.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soda can laid on the sidewalk, ready to roll wherever the wind blew it. However, it wouldn't have such luck as a red sneaker kicked it down the street. Before it could rest, the same red sneaker collided with it again, sending it farther.

A stressful sigh hung in the late autumn air. Two ocean-blue orbs looked up at the overcast sky, threatening to rain. The harsh wind blew around the teenage boy, piercing through the reddish-orange jacket he adorned.

He continued to walk down the sidewalk, with people greeting him here and there.

But he paid them no mind, for his mind was elsewhere.

He and Sam had gotten into another fight. What was the fight about, he couldn't remember at the moment but he knew it was something blown quite out of portion.

Probably not being there for her... Probably not hanging out as much...

How could he! Between ghost attacks, school, volunteering, and chores, he barely had time to sleep, let alone spend time with his friends. If he didn't keep up with his schoolwork, he would be held back and have to hear it from his parents.

She, like everyone else, had high expectations for him. He saved the world, an accomplishment he didn't do alone yet they counted as his own. So in everyone else's mind, it was only logical to assume he could pass high school, keep Amity ghost-free, complete his chores, and have a fairytale relationship with his girlfriend.

_'But I'm only one person,'_ he thought sadly. _'I don't want them to think so highly of me. I just want to be me.'_

When he finally snapped back to reality, he was in the park. It didn't surprise the teenager that he had arrived there. Every time he wanted to be alone, his brain would subconsciously tell his body to go to his favorite spot. It was an imprint on his genes by now.

He was about to head to that spot when he heard screeching noises nearby. He sighed deeply as two rings of light appeared and transformed him into Phantom.

He flew to the source, surprised to not see a ghost but a boy practicing on his electric guitar.

He landed on the ground and immediately transformed back to his human form. He approached the boy that continued to struggle on the guitar. The boy looked about twelve years old, donned in a green autumn jacket, a pair of baggy blue jeans, along with a pair of black sneakers. Some raven hair peeked under the black baseball cap that obscured his eyes.

"It's no use," the boy whispered as he sat down on the bench, setting his guitar and portable amp off to the side. "I just can't get it right."

"You can't get what right?" Startled, the boy looked up through black sunglasses to see the world renown hero hovering over him. But he soon recovered and looked away.

"None of your business," the boy said. "You're a superhero. Go fight some ghost or something."

A silence fell between the two boys as Danny sat next to the younger on the bench. Then he broke it by saying, "It seems like we're both going through a stressful time."

A sigh was heard, the boy staring at his hands, "Yeah."

"What were you doing?"

"Practicing my solo."

"A solo? For what?"

"A performance," he replied, staring right in front of him. "I'm in a rock band called VEX. Heard of us?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded affirmatively. "You guys are pretty good. My girlfriend has one of your singles."

"It's nice to know we have fans," a pause from the young rocker. "I'm the youngest member, thirteen years old. My cousin and her friends are fifteen."

"That's an age gap."

"Not really if you are in my shoes..."

A curious eyebrow raised on Danny's part at that statement along with the tug of familiarity to this preteen. But he shook it off as nothing.

"At least you don't have to juggle school, a girlfriend, friends, chores, and saving the world everyday of your life."

At that statement, the preteen chuckled, tone knowing, "Yeah maybe so. But as the youngest member, people expect me to have the same amount of talent as my band mates."

"So this solo is a rather big deal to you, huh?"

"Yeah. Everyone is expecting it to be big and original. However, all it sounds like is someone dying."

"I'm sure you'll get it. I tried the electric guitar when I was your age. Didn't work out."

The boy muttered something that Danny couldn't hear then replied, "I don't want to quit but I don't like it when people expect things from me. I'm just a kid."

"You and I both."

"Then again, everyone expects things from everyone else. My dad expects my cousin to go into his business to help him become as powerful as Vlad Masters once was." The boy laughed. "My dad can be such a fruitloop at times."

Danny smirked. "Does he have a cat?"

"Nah, he's allergic. Though my cousin jokes about it a lot. Since he's a bachelor. I'm adopted, if you were confused." The wind blew a bit, rustling the two boys' clothes. "Anyway, there is my cousin's friend, Cody, who expects people to not call him EMO because he wears black. And you expect people not to expect a lot from you. Life is full of expectations. But its also full of 'un-expectations'."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked, surprised by boy's sudden burst of wisdom and cryptic speaking.

"Whatever you make it mean... Gotta go," the boy smiled, beginning to pack up his things to go. With his guitar slung on his back and portable amp at hand, he went to leave.

"Wait," Danny said. The younger teen turned around, still smiling. "I never caught your name."

With a smirk, the boy lowered his shades to reveal two ocean blue eyes identical to Danny's!

"I'm just your normal thirteen-year-old kid," he replied with mirth from the older boy's look of shock.

Then he began walking away, leaving a rather stunned and confused teenage Danny Fenton in his wake.


	8. His Guardian Angel

**A/N: I wrote this last year, after I lost someone very dear to me. It inspired me to write this little piece, rather tragic and filled with much angst. So I dedicate it to that person. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_I remember like it was yesterday... _

Gray clouds sent their tears onto the earth below, landing on anything without shelter. The winds howled, whipping the new blooms on the trees mercilessly. It was almost as if Mother Nature knew what was to happen that evening of May the nineteenth.

She laid there on the inclined bed—a skeleton with ghastly white skin. Lavender eyes budged in their sockets, threatening to pop out any second. Matted auburn hair fell onto the pillow, not having been washed in so long that one could see the greasy scalp underneath. Shallow breathing filled the room in rhythm with the heart monitor's _beep_.

This was the image of a dying woman.

"Mom, are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" I asked for the fifth time, holding her bony hand. They were cold as I rubbed them to the warmth of living.

My mother was always the type of person to put other's needs before her own, so the response was my questions towards me. And once again, the curtain of silence between us fell.

Then—as I do now—I couldn't understand why me, why Mom, why us. We never had qualms with anyone since everyone in our little town was nothing short of generous to us. I wondered if there were people out there who were in the same position as me, watching their own loved ones fade away with their very eyes with the inability to do anything to stop it.

I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes and closed them. I took a deep breath, thinking, _I need to be strong for Mom... She can't see me like this_.

Her hoarse, whisper voice pierced through my ears. "My handsome son...don't fear those tears...You are a strong young man...We'll meet again, kid you not...But you must promise me one thing."

My azure blue eyes looked into hers. They were full of acceptance with the undertone of fear. In those finals moments of life, a promise was important, especially with a dying mother to her child. So I listened with all my mind, heart, and soul to her words.

But they were stuck in her throat, never to come out of that body. Greedily, she tried to suck in air but it wasn't enough.

Her half-closed eyes were fixed towards the window. I dared to turn to see what my mother had seen and froze.

A man was donned in white—an angel now that I think about it—was holding the soul of my mother's hand!

Her soul reminded me of the pictures taken before the disease devastated her body with her hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked so happy and free of pain. I felt the salty streams of waters running down my cheeks.

"So you can see me," the angel said. It wasn't a question; it was a fact. However, I nodded in response, still in awe. He scrutinized me from head to toe before coming to a mental conclusion it seemed.

Mom was smiling to me and said, "Promise me you won't forget who you are, Danny. Promise that you will remain yourself and not change for anybody else."

"I won't. I promise," I replied with newly found determination. "If you see me slipping up, you have every right to smack me upside my head." She chuckled at my proposition.

"It's time to go," the angel announced as a light developed outside the window pane. I stood up, the light blinding my eyes.

"Mom, I love you with all my heart. Don't forget me!" shouted I as my mother's soul faded with the light. At that moment, I fell to my knees and cried. My sobs echoed through the halls of that God-forsaken hospital as the rain ceased outside. I cried and wailed my heart out, releasing all those self-pity tears that had accumulated over the last several months.

I didn't even feel the embracing arms of my friends, Tucker and Sam, as my body quaked with mourning.


	9. Escape

**Companion AU piece with Cursed, Pranks, and Reminiscence. Sort of a prequel to the three, I suppose.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Invisible twigs snapped. Dark leaves rustled. Wet grass blades brushed against bare skin. The bark of dogs echoed. Lights pierced through the obscurity, searching for their subjects.

Looking for us.

The adolescent girl at the end of my hand slowed her pace, her breathing labored. Her sapphire eyes scanned her surroundings.

"Sis, we can't stop now," I breathed. "If we do, **they** will get us." I wasn't trying to strike fear into her heart; it was the truth.

They **will** kill us.

Her legs resumed running as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her face was daunt, not daring to look behind her.

"Guys, over here!" a familiar voice whispered as a teenage boy with hazel eyes peered at us from what seemed to be a boulder. Holding onto her hand as if it were life itself, we half-ran, half-slid down the slope. The boulder turned to be a hidden cave. We manage to get in this hiding place just as the searchlight poured over the hillside.

"Listen closely to what I have to say," the brunette boy paused as I nodded. "This is a clone of me. When I give the signal from behind that tree, I want you both to run to that cabin I told you before. A friend will be waiting for you. For his safety and yours, he never revealed himself to me nor his plans after you three meet. You will just have to go by faith."

"What about you?" the ebony-haired girl asked, already knowing what he would say. Her eyes pleaded with him to come but he looked away.

"I'm their key test subject. It is necessary that I be here to liberate the others," the boy stated with icicles hanging on every word. "May God be with you."

"And also with you, my friend," said I, returning his blessing. The clone dissipated as the original jumped down from his hiding place in the tree to the east.

"RL12! Where did they go?" a man's voice demanded as we scurried away. Through cries of pain, I could hear him say:

"Farewell..."

**XXXXX**

We didn't run anymore. There was no urgent need at this point and we were exhausted. Danger was miles away for now, thanks to Raphael. Sis, nor I, will never forget his sacrifice of freedom for our own.

The cool forest floor felt good underneath my tired bare feet as we treaded across. Soft snoring filled my ears. A small smile wiped across my face as I adjusted the weight on my back.

_Out like a light..._

In the moonlight, the small cabin shone through the darkness, like a beacon of hope. A jade Lincoln was parked in front with a man of European descent.

"Daniel? Danielle?" he asked. I nodded with uncertainty.

"For now, call me John." Only a brief second did I need to read his navy blue eyes to get what I desired.

"Your real name is Jack Fenton, isn't it?" I inquired as a look of shock crossed his face.

"He did said that you were able to seethe through lies," he paused as he looked around, making sure no one followed us. "We must go. I don't know how long it will be until they catch up to our location. Do you have any tracking devices in your body?"

"No. Raphael removed them last night," I replied, looking down at the bandages that Dani and I wore on our arms while the gash healed.

I acknowledged his look of haste as I gently put the sleeping girl in the backseat of the car. Even though they were miles away, it still didn't mean that my ebony-haired friend and I were safe yet.

Those people had an uncanny ability to catch up with their test subjects, tracking device or not.

Smoothing out the white scrubs they had donned us, I sat next to the poor girl, holding her protectively as an older brother. Mr. Fenton hurried into the driver's seat, placing the key of escape into the ignition. Stepping on the gas peddle, we sped away as earth spurted into the air.

The car jerked and quaked as it traveled along the rough terrain. Dark evergreens blurred, wind howled. I put my hands together and prayed for them not to catch us now.

After a few minutes, the tires of the car touched asphalt, indicating we were on the highway.

"Mr. Fenton?" my voice asked, breaking the glass of silence.

"We are going to a town that those people cannot touch," he responded. Never once did he take his eyes off the stretch of road ahead.

"Why are you doing this for us?" My own sapphire eyes wandered onto the girl whose head rested on my lap. She trembled, moaning.

_Another nightmare..._

"Because it is the right thing to do. You two don't deserved to be treated as test animals but rather human beings."

"Don't you see us as monsters?" I mumbled, remembering what the 'doctors' said to us. He sighed deeply, more wrinkles visible through the rear view mirror.

"That's what they tell you, but you're just two kids who are different," he exhaled. "Being different doesn't make you a monster." Yawning resounded throughout the car.

"You're tired. You should rest." I was concerned for this man, especially for all that he has done for us.

"Don't worry about me. It is you who should get some sleep."

"But--" I cut myself off as a yawn escaped my mouth. I tried to fight the urge to give into those human needs, however my body was winning. My muscles relaxed as I surrendered to the realm of dreams.


	10. His Bulter, The Demon

**A crossover between Danny Phantom and Kuroshitsuji (The Black Bulter). It's rather short but decided to post anyway. You don't have to know either series well to appreciate this. **

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Kuroshitsuji, unfortunately.**

* * *

_Something lost can never be returned..._

There is no pity in this God-forsaken world. No one truly cares about you misfortunes; instead they would use them against you, to humiliate you. You are either the hunter or the hunted.

My grandfather used to say this to me, but I failed to heed his words of wisdom. How was I supposed to know when I was so young?

When my father taught me the business...

When my mother fussed over my well-being...

When my sister read stories to me...

Memories obscured with the suffocating smoke and orange flames...

Grief was but one breath before **they** took me.

_Unclean..._

And stripped me of my honor...

_Exist for destruction..._

Branded away my dignity...

_Impure... _

Hatred's fire burned within me.

Kicking and shouting curses to my enemy...

How dare they do this to me! After all that...

**They** slammed me onto the cold, metallic table and slapped **their** painful cuffs onto my ankles and wrists...

I tried to break free...

Electricity coursed through me, leaving worn...

I hate them, I hate them,

**I hate them**!

And I laid there, on the hard surface, exposed. My hatred increased intensity.

I wanted them to suffer...

I wanted them to regret...

I wanted to **kill** them all!

Then there was **him**...

"_Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven."_

"_Would someone who believed in God summon you?"_

"_Then, I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"_

"_Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!"_

**They** were all gone, by my command.

But that was far from what I needed to do...

As I stood over my defeated enemy, I became another person. A sense of rebirth, one could say.

Danny Fenton died with the rest of the Fentons in that blazing mansion.

The person that stands now is but a shell of the former.

That person is myself...

...Daniel Phantomhive.

* * *

**Edited 12/31/09: I've decided to do I full blown fic of this idea guys so keep your eyes open for it. It's going to be EPIC!**

**Thanks for reading once again! ^_^  
**


	11. Strange Family Heirlooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except that out-of-place object.**

* * *

"I'll miss you, dude," I read the good-bye card somberly. "Zach."

"Jazz, Danny," Mom called from the passenger seat. "We're almost there."

I ignored my mom's announcement as I stared out the window to the passing scenery. I sighed for the umpteenth time we had been driving from the airport. My family and I had left Philadelphia and its cobblestone streets for the little town called Amity Park. It was supposed to be the most haunted town in America but how am I supposed to have known? All I knew was that I was leaving my best friend behind for a place I had never heard of.

My life stinks.

"Don't be too depressed," my red-head sister comforted. "It's not like you existed pass Zach."

My response was in the form of a glare. She always seems to like pointing out the fact that I was nearly invisible at my old school. She, of course, got satisfaction that she can still annoy her younger brother.

"Look guys, there's your new school," Dad pointed out before I could smash my sister's head into the window. "Looks great, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't look too bad," Mom amended. I gave a sharp glance at the building and pouted.

"Whatever. At least we don't wear--" I began until Jazz cut me off.

"Ah we do Little Brother. Both of us," my sixteen-year-old genius of a sister stated in despair.

"What do school districts have against 'freedom of expression'?" I asked out loud.

"Everything."

I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the hole of self-pity. I was only able to climb out of it when a dark looming mansion came into my line of vision. The facade was deplorable as paint clips fell from the house with the lightest of breezes. The shutters creaked and shattered glass scattered on the weed-infested lawn. A lone white curtain ruffed in the breeze from the upper third floor window.

"Are we going to live there?" I inquired from my parents. _If I get to live in a creepy house with possibly secrets_, I thought_, then my life doesn't totally stink._

"No, we're living there," Mom answered, directing my attention to the modern, new red townhouse across the street, a few houses down. It had a white mailbox and a normal driveway.

My life _definitely_ stinks.

My sister caught my motives. "Do you honestly think that our parents would have us living there?"

"I hoped so," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Let it go," she said, looking me dead in the eye. "This is reality. There are no such things as ghosts, fairies, monsters, superheroes, or magic, okay? It's just the world of corruption and unfairness."

I fell into silence. Jazz usually just made fun of me until I admit she's right. But then, I knew she was serious. That look in her blue eyes told me so. She was really concerned for me.

I could only nod in response as we parked in front of our new home.

"Let's unload, Fenton family!" Dad boomed. "The faster we unpack, the sooner we get that delicious fudge!"

I sighed again. That's my dad for you; fudge always on his mind.

I went to get the boxes from out of the moving truck we were following when something caught my eye.

It was a book: worn with yellowing pages. It looked as if it were to fall apart in my hands, but I didn't. I thought it was an old family album but the front cover said otherwise.

It had a weird latch of a mermaid and a strange keyhole...

"Danny, c'mon! We don't have all day! Take a couple boxes and let's go!" Jazz shouted to me. I groaned as I placed the weird book back in the box I was going to take to the attic.

I heaved the rather huge box and took it out of the truck. My sister and I exchanged a look of annoyance and exasperation as I passed her towards the house.

_Man, I didn't know what I was in for soon...._

* * *

**A/N: Some idea I have for an original story I'm writing that I decided to apply to the Danny Phantom characters... Maybe considered AU or not... I don't know...**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
